


Fading Under the Moonlight

by baekstarsoo



Category: BTOB, Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, Oneshot, Others - Freeform, minbyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstarsoo/pseuds/baekstarsoo
Summary: Hello there,I know that you are always there beside meAs I look into your eyesAs you walkMy tears are rushing down to my cheeks.Your dimple, smile and everything. You are so perfect.You are more than a pearl, gold, silver or diamond.I can still recall all the memories that we really treasure....





	Fading Under the Moonlight

_**"Where are you?"** _

I was driving my car and about to go home. I remember that it is our 12th year anniversary so I need something special to bring home for today.

My phone suddenly buzzed and at the same time, I waited for the green light to signal go. I unlocked my phone to see the message.

"Appa, where are you?"

**_4 years ago_ **

_"Minhyuk oppa! Where are you?" she called._

_"I'm still in the office and about to go home. Are you still in your office so that I will fetch you?" I replied._

_"No, no, I am fine. Maybe I will have an overnight work. Take care of our children. I love you" she assured._

_"Are you sure that you will have an overnight work?" I asked._

_"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Haha! Sunmi told me that she will drive me home" she replied._

_"Take care of yourself, I love you" I said._

_"I love you too and to our children" she said and the call was ended._

_I was snapped back to reality when I heard an incoming call and the green light signaled go._

"Is there any problem, Minyeol?" I asked.

"Appa, Minju is asking to buy her a fruit cake while the twins wants chocolates and also the twins are quarreling again" he replied.

"I'll be home just wait for me" I told him.

"APPA! MINHEE AND MINHYUN ARE REALLY LOUD!" I heard Minju's protest over the call.

"Minyeol, are you still there?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm still here and I tried to stop them" he replied.

"Wait, I'll call you later" I said and ended the phone call.

I headed to a dessert and pastries shop. While I am searching for their wants, my phone rings and answered the call.

"YAH! Where are you?" she asked. "The kids are really loud"

"I'm in a shop and buy their wants like chocolates, fruit cake and your favorite" I replied.

"Hurry up" she said. "Its our anniversary remember?"

"Yes, Moon Byulyi!" I replied and ended the phone call.

After I bought their favors, I ride to my car and started to drive. While driving, I'm still thinking why this road doesn't have enough lights. It is like only the moon serves as the light to us. I opened the gate as soon as I arrived and parked my car to the garage. I entered to our house and wonder why it is dark. I called my wife and children's names and no one answered.

"Minyeol, Minju, Minhyun, Minhee, Appa is already here!" I called them again. "Moonbyul?"

The lights turned on and I saw them on the dining table handing a gifts.

"Surprise!!!" they said.

"Appa! Why did you take so long?" Minju asked me. Minyeol helped me to place the foods to the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it is because of the traffic a while ago" I replied.

"Appa, did you find--"

"Minhee-yah!" Minhyun called her twin sister who is about to asked me. "Help us"

"Minhyuk-oppa, they're really waiting for you, Minhee almost fell asleep. They quarreled because Minhyun annoyed her" Moonbyul said. "I'll go to our room"

"Children, you must eat now. I'll go to our room" I excused. "Jinri-ssi, please watch over my children. You can ask the others to assist you"

Jinri nodded and the children followed my instruction. I entered to our room and I saw her sitting in the bed. I sat beside her and break the silence that will fill our room.

"What's wrong, Moonbyul?" I asked her.

"Nothing's wrong. I miss you so much" she replied and smiled at me. "Happy 12th Anniversary, Minhyuk Oppa!"

"Happy 12th Anniversary, Moonbyul" I kissed her in the forehead and smiled at her. She hugged me and I heard her sob. I released from the hug and wiped her tears.

"Why are you sobbing?" I asked her and plastered a smile on my face. Actually, I am also about to cry but I tried to be strong.

"Nothing, I am very happy that I am still with you. I am so lucky that you never let go and I have you. Our relationship did not fall apart. I am very speechless" she replied.

"Me too, I am very thankful and lucky to have you. Thank you that you never let go. I always love you until the end of our time" I said and kissed her hand.

"Minhyuk-oppa, shall we go to a place where we can have a date?" she asked. "I want to have a special day with you under the moonlight"

"Sure! I'm going to fix my---"

"You don't have to fix yourself. You are the most handsome man I ever know aside from my father" she giggled.

"So shall we go?" I asked.

I stood and offer my hand to help her stand. We went out of our room and told Jinri to take care of our children.

"Can we take Jinri to our date?" she asked when we were in the garage. "Please"

I asked myself why did she call it a date if she wants Jinri to join us?

"Uhmm, nevermind. Just prepare the car and I'll talk to Jinri for a while" she informed and she went inside our house again.

I opened the gate and waited her inside our car. Maybe after 2 minutes, she came and enter the car.

"I'll lead you the way" she told me.

I drove my care and listened to her. The way she took and instruct the lead, her voice and everything. It seems that I feel safe.

"We're here!!" she cheered and I parked the car where I can easily found it. "Let's go"

She excitedly went out of our car. I followed her. To be honest, I am really scared because of the ambiance I feel.

"Don't be so scared. I am always be here right beside you" she assured and held my hand.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked her.

"Because maybe this is my safe haven?" she was unsured of her answer but I feel that maybe soon, this will be her safe haven or our safe haven.

"Minhyuk-oppa, look at the sky!" she command and I look up. I am amazed of its beauty. The stars are shining to their brightness and the moon is very beautiful that serves as the light and it reflects to the pond. This is more beautiful than the one that I saw a while ago.

"Where did you found this place?" I asked her again.

"Secret" she chuckled. "Just freaking appreciate the sky. There are many fireflies and it looks like a place from a children's fantasy books"

"Ok I'll shut up" I said and look to appreciate my surrounding.

We walked again to explore the whole garden. I hold her hand and we have a conversation. It is like a healing time for me.

"Minhyuk-oppa, are you tired? Do you want to rest?" she asked me and I look into her eyes. I know that she is really concerns.

"Don't think about me. Just apreciate our moment" I assured and she suddenly hug me.

"I love you Minhyuk-oppa" she said and started to cry.

"Why are you crying again?" I asked her and try to make her calm.

"I want to feel your love that warms me every seconds of my life" she answered.

I am trying not to cry every time I hear her voice. Her concerns, her words.

"Why is it really hard? Why did it happen?" she asked.

"Don't cry, Moonbyul Yi" I calmly told her.

"I am really sorry, if I gave you the toughest time in your life. I am suppose to be the---"

"No, its fine. Don't cry" I said to her and release from our hug.

"Minhyuk-oppa, I'm sorry. I am really sorry that you are the one who is taking care of everything, our home and children" she apologized.

"Don't be so sorry. You don't have to apologized. Yes, I admit that I am having a hard time but whenever I hear and see you. I always ease it" I confessed.

"No, no, no" she refused and sit to the ground.

I sit also to the ground and started to cry. She keeps blaming herself for something that we are facing.

"Moonbyul, don't blame yourself. We are going to find our ways. We can solve this right?" I queried. "You're going to help me right?"

She nodded and hug me. I will miss her so much.

"I know that you are always beside me. I know that you will guide us" I said to her.

She released from the hug and kissed me.

"Sorry oppa if I will leave you and our children. To be honest, I don't want to go. My heart still breaks into pieces whenever you are looking for me especially the twins. It is really hard for me" she confessed and tried to stop crying.

"I love you. I miss you so much. Please hug them for me. I want to hug them so much but I can't. I want to kiss their foreheads and tell them a bedtime stories but I can't. I'm so sorry" she added.

"Why are you apologizing again?" I protest.

"Always take care of yourselves. I don't want to see you being hurt. Always tell the kids that I really love them and miss them" she said.

"I will" I agreed to her and kiss her forehead.

"I think the time is about to end" she told me. "I really love you, Lee Minhyuk"

"I really love you too, Moon Byulyi" I told her too.

She smiled at me and turned away from me. She walk and slowly disappear from my sight. I knelt to the ground and cried all of my heart.

I heard my phone rings and it was my friend Hyunsik. I am hesitating to answer his call but I believe that there will be a new update

"Minhyuk hyung, I already found the place" he told me.

"Do you think that I am ready?" I asked him.

"Just stay strong" and he ended the call.

* * *

_**1 week later** _

"Minhyuk-oppa" Jinri called. "Hyunsik and I, along with our team is doing our best to solve this case"

We are currently here in the crime scene. It is located almost near to the place where I spend our anniversary in the beautiful garden.

As the crime investigator along with the team taking out the corpses from the office, I still looking for her.

I want to know the reason why did it happen to her. Why did it happen to her team also. I want to kill the culprit but I remember her words that the conscience or karma will be the one who will give what they deserve. They will be the one who will do the revenge for you.

Now that I saw her corpse being taking out, my body felt very numb. I heard a sobs from her sisters and friends. I don't really know what to do. My feet voluntarily follow the way where she will be take.

"Wait!" I asked the team who carries her corpse. "Just give me a minute please"

Hyunsik heard my plea and signaled the team. I walked towards to her and saw her face. My tears started to fall again.

"Moon Byulyi" I called her. "Who did this to you?"

"Wake up, Moonbyul! We really need you. Our children is looking for you. After one year, we found you but why are you resting in that kind of bed?" I asked.

"Moonbyul, wake up please! Tell me who did this to you?"

"Moonbyul, you do love us right? Wake up please. I think I cannot do well without you. What is happiness to us if you already left?"

"Sir, we need to take her to the morgue" one of the team asked.

"Wait, just give me a minute" I plead. "Moonbyul, please help me and wake up. I cannot accept the fact that you're leaving. Moonbyul please"

"Hyung, let the team take her to the morgue" Hyunsik said.

"Moonbyul, why? I don't know what to do without you. Why is it painful to me and to our children? Did we do wrong? Moonbyul please"

"Hyung please!"

"JUST A MINUTE PLEASE!" I begged.

"We're making--"

"I don't care!"

"Minhyuk-oppa! Let them go. I will be fine and you will. Time will heal our pain. I will always be here"

The moment I heard her voice in my mind, I slowly kneeled to the ground and watch them to take her away from me.

_**....I know that it takes time, but everytime I tried to think about the happiest memories it will always end up to the tragic ones?** _

_**....I know now where are you. I will keep my promise to you.** _

_**....I always love you** _

 


End file.
